


The Wonder Twins- Art

by BlitheFool



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Digital Art, Handcuffed Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlitheFool/pseuds/BlitheFool
Summary: Created for Tangerine's story,The Wonder Twins. Marvel Bang 2019.





	The Wonder Twins- Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wonder Twins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229883) by [Tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine/pseuds/Tangerine). 

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Wonder Twins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229883) by [Tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine/pseuds/Tangerine)


End file.
